Talk:Kagome Higurashi/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726134248/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170726140426
That character is none other than Rin herself, Sesshomaru's former ward and now future love interest. I am sure that a lot of fans remember the filler episode, "Jaken falls ill" where the half-demon Jinenji made a comment that Rin looked similar to Kagome and I have to be truthful when he said that it kind of made my blood boil a little bit and it seems that ever since that episode people would make more similar comparisons between them as to appearance and everything and it has become downright irritating indeed. Plus as I stated that was a filler episode and nothing has been mentioned in the manga of them looking like each other plus other characters in the InuYasha series have a bit of some resemblance to each other as well. But when it comes to Kagome and Rin I can honestly say that these two girls are completely different from each other in so many ways as Kagome did not experience the hardship that Rin did. Yeah, Kagome had lost her father to a accident but Rin lost her ENTIRE family to bandits and had to live on her own for who knows how long before she met Sesshomaru. Plus as far as I am concerned as well the only thing these two show to have in common are their relationships to the Inu brothers (InuYasha and Sesshomaru) but even that is different in ways too as before InuYasha even met Kagome he already learned some compassion from priestess Kikyo but after he was betrayed and sealed to a tree by her of course Kagome comes along and thus begins the InuYasha series and after releasing him from the tree and showing him kindness and goodness in humans and he begins to open up more. But now, of course Sesshomaru comes along and yeah he acts like a jerk at first and tries to kill him but...did Kagome ever once try to reason with him as she just seem to go along with InuYasha's hatred for his brother being a sibling herself you think she would stop to realize that what these two were going through was just that, they were fighting like siblings would. Plus, let's not forget the part where Kagome once wanted to shoot Sesshomaru in the heart yeah, she was trying to protect InuYasha but I am sure that any fan that has come to like Sesshomaru after he saved Rin goes back to watch that episode would grind their teeth and even think that she is a heartless bitch (I do at times). But this right here, shows just how different Rin is from Kagome as she was actually the very first person to not show any type of ill-manners or thoughts toward Sesshomaru and approached him without any fear. Rin was the very first person to show Sesshomaru kindness and compassion, a little girl able to change the heart of a very powerful Inu-Daiyokai while for InuYasha it actually took 2 woman to do that. Plus, with Kagome it seemed to take her longer to get him to open up too. Also, it's been stated Kagome always show sympathy towards other characters but in some cases, Rin shows to have more sympathy than Kagome does as she was the first person in the series to show sympathy for Kagura as she felt that she was lonely even though she was the enemy at the time while InuYasha and his gang on several occasions wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Also, let's face it. Rin is a lot more liverlier and free-spirited than Kagome will ever be due to the fact that she died 2 times in the series and got resurrected from them. This sort of thing has never happened to Kagome making her more down-to-earth than Rin is because of this. That is one thing I don't like sometimes in comments about how some say that "Rin should become a priestess like Kagome." Just as I stated and the way I see things. Rin is nothing like Kagome and in these ways she is actually better than her and has a much more purer heart as well. The bottom line is that Rin is not like Kagome, Rin is like Rin. I acknowledge that Inuyasha or the screenshots belong to Rumiko Takahashi.